The Cafe on the Corner
by BubblyTwist7
Summary: Santana's life in New York is normal and boring. All she wants is a little excitement, and that's exactly what she gets when she finds that her favorite cafe has a new barista.


As she walked out the door (way too early for her taste), Santana grumbled something unintelligible to Berry and Lady Hummel as a sign that she was leaving for work. She took her normal route, with a slight detour to a little cafe on the corner near the diner. They had the _best _pastries in all of New York. Not to mention the coffee at the diner was so bad that Santana refused to drink it (not even during a graveyard shift).

It was 6 am when she arrived at the cafe, which is the time she was supposed to be at work. _6 am, _she thought. _Who the hell is gonna go to a sit down diner at 6 in the fuckin morning? _She continued to complain in her head as she waited in the short line to order her coffee.

"The usual," Santana muttered without looking up. She had just gotten up to the counter and couldn't find her wallet because she had refused to clean out her purse when Rachel suggested it (she was stubborn okay?). Santana had been going to the same cafe at varying times everyday for over 4 months and every single employee knew her order by heart. That is why she wasn't expecting the next thing out of the barista's mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm a new employee. Uh, what's your usual order ma'am?"

Upon hearing this, Santana's hand froze inside her purse. She was already in a bad mood from waking up so early, in addition to running late, so her immediate reaction was to yell at the new bitch who didn't know her order. Her head snapped up and she opened her mouth to release a string of insults when she saw the girl she was about to verbally attack.

The new barista was short, a few inches shorter than Santana, and around the same age. Her hair was dyed blonde with brown roots showing, and pulled into a somewhat messy bun. She was wearing the required green uniform, so Santana could clearly see the birds tattooed on her arm.

_Damn she's hot. _

Santana wasn't sure how long she was staring (an amount of time that was probably bordering on stalker) before the girl's lips turned up into a questioning smirk.

_Oh shit. She said something didn't she? Dammit, what was it? _

"Um, w-what?" Santana honestly couldn't remember what the girl said to save her life. And that would've been helpful, seeing as she was about to die of embarrassment.

"I said I'm new so I don't know your order." The girl still had a slight smirk, clearly enjoying Santana's reaction.

"Oh. Um, it's a uh, c-caramel latte with a, uh blueberry scone." Santana was shocked to realize she must look like a bumbling idiot. I mean really? Stuttering? Before she could pull herself together, the other girl spoke again.

"And who is the order for?"

Santana's first reaction was to say 'me' in her usual bitchy manner until she remembered that this new was hot, and flirting. So she quickly thought of a better answer that would be least likely to make her look like an idiot.

"Santana," she mentally gave herself a pat on the back for not stuttering. But then quickly blushed realizing that it took her about 10 seconds to tell the girl her name. Santana quickly paid the girl, trying to get herself under control.

"Okay, coming right up Santana," she added with a wink. Her smirk grew as she saw Santana blushed yet again.

Yes.

Santana Lopez.

Blushed.

Twice.

_Come on! Pull yourself together Lopez. You're the flirty one, remember?!_

"Thanks Dani," she said, adding her own wink at the end. The new barista looked shocked to say the least, and even Santana was a little confused as to where her newfound confidence came from.

Before the new girl, Dani, could say anything else, Santana walked away to wait for her order. She only looked back once, glad to see it was now the other girl's turn to blush. She would've stayed to enjoy her reaction but she knew the girl would ask how she knew her name, and Santana didn't want to give all the credit to a name tag that read 'Hi, my name is Dani.'

_Much better, _she thought as she sat down at booth in the corner of the cafe. While waiting for her order, Santana took the opportunity to sit and observe the new who had captured her attention. Upon closer inspection, Santana noticed that there were several tattoos going up both of Dani's arms. Dani seemed very happy. She was always smiling at customers, even the ones who had complicated orders, much unlike Santana who could barely go 30 seconds with one customer before she snapped at them. But hey, opposites attract right?

Before she could even begin to think about the rest of the girl's body, Santana heard her name being called to get her order from the other barista working this shift. Glancing down at the cup, she saw her name written in neat handwriting with a winky face after it. She quickly looked up and saw Dani staring at her, so she decided to put on a little show.

She took a small sip of her coffee, then slowly dragged her tongue across her lips, making sure to keep eye contact with the new barista the entire time. She shot Dani another wink and a flirty wave before walking out of the cafe on the corner with an extra sway in her hips.


End file.
